Almost Lover
by bcain17
Summary: After Draco announces his engagement to Astoria Greengrass, he finds out the girl he loves who is not Astoria, may love him back. But will it be too late for them? A Draco x OC two shot
1. Chapter 1

This is a two shot i wrote as a way to show how Draco and Astoria might have gotten together. It is mainly Draco x OC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.

Riley O'Connell was the one girl who could beat Hermione Granger in school. Unlike Granger Riley was in Ravenclaw, a quidditch star, and on good terms with Draco Malfoy. In fact he was her best friend, well one of them at least.

"Hey Riley…Riley," a familiar voice yelled down the corridor.

Riley had just left the potions classroom and was on her way back to the Great Hall for lunch. Slowly she stopped and turned around to face the annoying voice that had a tendency to plague her.

"What do you want Blaise?" Riley asked in an exasperated tone.

"You know you love me," Blaise stated, slinging an arm around her shoulder as Riley rolled her eyes, "Anyway I wanted to invite you to D's party tonight. I wasn't sure if he had invited you or not."

"Oh he hasn't mentioned anything to me. Are you sure I would be welcome?" She asked in a concerned voice.

It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes, "Please Riles, you're practically an honorary Slytherin."

"Alright smart mouth I'm in. What time should I come?"

"Around 7:30 and it's a costume party so come dressed to impress," Blaised grinned.

"Dressed as what? You know I don't have anything to wear, Zabini! And who am I impressing?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Well I just so happened to being you a costume right here," he said, handing her a box. Continuing he said, "Please girly. You may be able to fool Draco but I know that you are head over heels in love with him."

It was true. Somewhere during fifth year, Riley had fallen for her best friend but she vehemently tried to deny it, "What? NO…Come on Blaise!"

"Don't try and deny it Riles, I know you and can tell but don't worry our blond friend is still oblivious."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Riley just walked away, calling out, "Bye Blaise."

"Don't deny your heart," Blaise screamed down the hallway causing everyone to turn and look at him.

He just put on his best sneer and said, "What are y'all looking at?"

What a goof! He may be annoying at times but he was still one of her best friends. Riley went through the rest of the day and finally was able to go back to the Ravenclaw dorms to put on her costume. She opened the box Blaise had given her and pulled out a Ballerina outfit. It suited her perfectly and would emphasize her willowy frame and long blond hair.

Quickly getting dressed in the green leotard with green tights and beautiful silk wings, she pulled on a cloak to keep her warm on the walk to the dungeons.

She walked towards the dungeons, fighting her inclination to flee. She paused before knocking on the portrait. Blaise was waiting for her on the other side and quickly pulled the door open.

"Bella, you look beautiful. That green brings out your eyes," Blaise's naturally Italian side slipped into the conversation.

He pulled her further into the room and handed her a drink.

"Thanks Blaise! Where's Draco?"

"Oh his dad called on him. He should be down in a few minutes. While we are waiting do you want to dance?" he asked.

"No Blaise. You know I don't dance."

Blaise just shrugged and went to grind against some slut. Riley waited for Draco to appear and spent her time sipping her drink and watching the dancers. She finally spotted Draco walking down the stairs looking delicious but unnaturally pale. Riley started to make her way over to him but he moved toward the stage. After a few whispered words to the DJ, the music died and Draco cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

The words that came out of his mouth made her heart stop.

He took a breath before beginning his speech, "I would like to thank everyone for coming to my 17th birthday party. At this time I would like to announce my engagement to Astoria Greengrass. Thanks again."

Riley stood there in complete shock. Astoria? What the hell? They weren't even friends! She saw Blaise making his way towards her but she felt the room closing in on her and quickly ran to the portrait. By the time Riley made it out into the hallway she was hyperventilating. She couldn't believe it. He was engaged. She had missed her chance to be with him.

Riley collapsed right outside the door and part of her heart died right there. She would never be whole again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Blaise's compassionate blue eyes starring down at her. He didn't say anything as he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. They sat there for what seemed like hours as Riley sobbed into Blaise's shoulder as he rubbed a comforting hand down her back.

About 30 minutes later he stood up, pulling her into his arms and carried her through the party and up into the room he shared with Draco. He laid Riley down on the bed and told her to get some sleep. With a quick kiss on the cheek he left the room.

Riley laid there in his comfortable bed looking at the ceiling, vowing to never love another man again. But that seemed a little ridiculous so Riley just shut down her mind and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. Riley sat up disoriented trying to figure out where she was. She saw Draco sleeping on the bed across from her and last night all came rushing back. She got up and tried to sneak out before Draco woke up but she stepped on the creaky floorboard and the damn man woke up.

"Hey Riles," he stated in his sleepy voice, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "I didn't see you at the party last night. How did you end up in Blaise's bed?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Oh I was at the party alright," Riley snapped back icily.

He seemed even more confused by her tone but she no longer cared about his feelings.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you going to congratulate me on my engagement?" he asked.

"Hell no I'm not going to congratulate you, you asshole," and with that said Riley stormed out, slamming the dorm and leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy in her wake.

"Wow Mate, you really blew that one," Blaise said as he exited the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" snapped Draco.

"She's going to kill me for saying this but I don't care," Blaise said, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, "She's head over heels in love with you mate. And you broke her heart last night when you announced your engagement to Astoria."

"What?" A stupefied Draco exclaimed.

AN: Please Read and Review. The more reviews I get the sooner I will post the second part :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: "She's head over heels in love with you mate," Blaise said._

Present Time:

"Why didn't she ever tell me?" A stupefied Draco responded.

"She was afraid of how you would react. Riley didn't want to be rejected by her best friend," Blaise explained.

Sighing Draco leaned back against his pillow, "I never would have rejected her Blaise."

Blaise walked over and sat on the end of Draco's bed and looked up at his friend. Taking a deep breath, he said, "In a way you already have. When you announced that you chose Astoria she felt like there was no way she could ever have you."

Draco slammed his head back against headboard, "God Blaise, it's just a business deal. My father needs her family associations to get back into the Ministry. I had no choice in the matter and if I break the contract I will lose the Malfoy title and fortune."

Blaise looked at his friend with an incredulous look, "Do you honestly think that Lucius is going to let the Malfoy line end?"

"Yes, you don't know him like I do, B. He's ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He'd adopt an orphaned pureblood, give them the title, and up his status with society," Draco closing his eyes in defeat.

Blaise stood up and started walking to the door, "Well its up to you Drake. Do you love her enough to abandon your family?"

"Well you better figure that out before you try and talk to Riley," Blaise said, leaving the room.

Laying back down on the bed, Draco thought back to how Riley had meant to him over the years. He had been his one constant friend other than Blaise. "I love her," he whispered, making up his mind. He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes form last night and walked over the fireplace. He sat in front of the fireplace deciding what he was going to say to his father. Deciding to wing it, he grabbed a fist full a floo powder and called out Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was most likely in his study trying to figure out a way to destroy Dumbledore. Knocking twice on the solid oak door he waited outside until he heard the okay to enter.

"Come In," a voice drawled. Draco pushed open the door and marched into room. "Ah Draco, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about my engagement to Astoria," Draco said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Lucius' desk.

"What about it?" Lucuis snapped.

"I want out of it," Draco stated in a very calm voice.

A bitter laugh came from Lucius before he answered, "that is not possible my son. May I ask why the change of mind?"

"I love another," Draco said, looking his father straight in the eye.

"Well that's inconvenient. You will just have to get over that," Lucuis stated in an icy tone and properly dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

"No father, I will be with her and not Astoria."

"Then you will be no son of mine. Think very carefully about this son and make the right decision."

"I already have Lucuis and I choose Riley," Draco said, as he stood up and walked out of his father's study.

He made his way quickly through the manor to his old room where he could floo back to Hogwarts. When he was back in his room he ran to go find Riley. He went to the one place he knew she would hide. It only took him ten minutes to run from the Syltherin dungeons to the top of the Astronomy Tower. By the time he reached the top of the stairs he could barely breath but he flung the door open to reveal the love of his life, sitting curled up in a corner,

Upon hearing a noise, Riley looked up started to see him standing there. "Can I talk to you?" He begged.

Riley looked into his molten grey eyes brimming with emotion. "Go ahead," she whispered.

Draco walked to her and knelt right in front of her and declared, " I choose you. I want to be with you and I love you Riley O'Connell."

"Oh Draco," she cried as she threw herself into his arms, knocking them both to the ground. He hugged her fiercely, pulling her close to his body. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a emotion she never thought she would see from him, love. He quickly closed the distance between their lips. Neither knew or cared that they were lying on the floor of the Astronomy Tower. As time passed the kisses grew more and more frantic. Finally Riley pulled away and whispered, "I love you too, you idiot."

"I declare my love for you and you insult me. Is this how its going to be for the rest of our lives," Draco whined, as Riley's eyes lit up at the fact that he thought they would spend eternity together.

All too soon their happiness was destroyed as the door flung open to reveal an irate Astoria. "What do you think you are doing Draco? You are engaged to me," she yelled, her face turning an unbecoming shade of red.

"No Astoria, I am no longer engaged to you. I love Riley and we will be together," Draco said as if speaking to a child.

"You would choose this tramp over me?" Astoria cried, spit flying as she annunciated the words.

"Yes," was Draco's quick and easy answer.

Overcome with rage, Astoria pulled out her wand, pointing it directly at Riley and screamed, "Avada Kedavra" before Riley or Draco could react. The spell hit Riley right in the chest, killing her instantly.

"NNNNOOOOOOO," screamed Draco, pulling the body of his beloved into his arms.

"Now you can only be with me," Astoria cried before pointing her wand at Draco and shouting, "Obliviate." All the memories of Riley being his friend disappeared in an instant. The force of the spell knocked Draco back into the wall. Astoria quickly rolled the body of Riley O'Connell over the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

When Draco awoke he was in his room with Astoria curled up against his chest.

"Hey babe," she said softly wiping his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Hey 'Storia" he replied.

Suddenly Blaise flew through the door yelling, "Drake, come quickly its Riley!"

"What about her?" Draco asked never moving from his spot on the bed.

"What the hell mate? She threw herself off of the Astronomy Tower. They are hoping to save her but it doesn't look promising," Blaise cried, trying to rouse he friend out of bed.

"Well that sucks for her," Draco replied in a bored tone, laying his head back down on the pillows.

Astoria was looking on with a smug smirk on her face and as Blaise looked at her he knew she had been the reason for this. Blaise left the Syltherin Dorms and did not talk to Draco for the rest of his life. Never forgiving him for what happened to his best friend.

Draco moved into his spot among the ranks of the death eater circle and later married Astoria in an extravagant ceremony, never once remembering the woman he had loved.

A/N: So there is the second part. I know it is rather depressing but I hope you enjoyed it 

I am writing another Draco x OC story and I desperately need a Beta. If you are interested please send me a message!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: I have decided to write the prequel to this story and possibly an alternative ending. I am looking for a good Beta to help me out. If anyone is interested let me know 


End file.
